Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E.
Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. is a 2016 American traditionally animated action-adventure comedy spy film mixed with CGI, based on the Cartoon Network animated television series Codename: Kids Next Door. The film is set to release theatrically in the United States on May 6, 2016. The film takes place after the show's series finale, produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. This makes it the only theatrical Kids Next Door Operative film as Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. and Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. were just made-for-T.V. movies. The film is starring the voice cast members: Ben Diskin, Lauren Tom, Dee Bradley Baker, Cree Summer, Jennifer Hale, Rachael MacFarlane, Maurice LaMarche, Tom Kenny, Grey Griffin, Candi Milo, Tara Strong, Daran Norris, Jeff Bennett, Kevin Michael Richardson, Keone Young, Frank Welker, Janice Kawaye, Matt Levin, Jason Harris, Khary Payton, Bill Farmer (replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Mark Hamill, Jim Cummings, Scott Menville, James Arnold Taylor, Amber Hood, Billy West, Charlie Schlatter, Greg Cipes, Ogie Banks, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Tom Kane, Roger L. Jackson, Richard Horvitz, Jess Harnell, Chris Edgerly and Phil LaMarr. Also starring Danny Cooksey, Kath Soucie, Jeremy Shada, Ashley Johnson, Bailee Madison, Dan Castellaneta, Justin Shenkarow, Francesca Smith, Wally Wingert, Jerry Trainor, Cameron Boyce, Nathan Kress, Allison Janney, Miranda Cosgrove, Lane Toran, John DiMaggio, Mindy Kaling, Rodger Bumpass, Kimberly Brooks, Clancy Brown and Nika Futterman. Plot Summary There's trouble brewing up in Gallaghar, Sorceress Varkula is causing trouble in the neighborhood city town, and Big Bad Brian, Arachno Stone, Princess Madness, Dark Vorgoff and Dr. Radiation are joining her along with the main super villains including: Father, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane, the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain, Principal Smelling, Principal Sauerbraten, Count Spankulot, Gramma Stuffum, the Crazy Old Cat Lady, Big Brother, Chef Pierre, the Common Cold, Knightbrace, Vin Moosk, Professor Triple Extra Large, King Sandy, Chester, Stickybeard, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fib. It's up to the Kids Next Door operatives to take them down 1 by 1. Voice Cast Members * Ben Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and the DCFDTL (voices) * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Genki and the DCFDTL (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Tommy Gilligan, Joey Beetles, Sid Beetles, the Toiletnator and the DCFDTL (voices) * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5, Cree Lincoln and the DCFDTL (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Numbuh 86, Nancy Uno and the Treehouse Computer Screen (voices) * Rachael MacFarlane as Numbuh 362 (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Father (voice) * Tom Kenny as Mr. Wink, the Common Cold, Chester and Knightbrace (voices) * Grey Griffin as Gramma Stuffum, Lizzie Devine and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (voices) * Candi Milo as Betty Gilligan and Grandma Lydia (voices) * Tara Strong as Mushi and other characters (voices) * Daran Norris as Count Spankulot and Big Brother (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Beetles, Principal Sauerbraten, Mr. Fib (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dr. Lincoln (voice) * Keone Young as Kani (voice) * Frank Welker as Monty Uno and Professor Triple Extra Large (voices) * Janice Kawaye as Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 (voices) * Matt Levin as Numbuh 60 (voice) * Jason Harris as Numbuh 274 (voice) * Khary Payton as Maurice (voice) * Bill Farmer as Principal Smelling (voice, replacing the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Mark Hamill as Stickybeard (voice) * Jim Cummings as Vin Moosk (voice) * Scott Menville as Numbuh 85 (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy (voice) * Amber Hood as Jessica/Numbuh 623,624 (voice) * Billy West as Numbuh 13 (voice) * Charlie Schlatter as Numbum 20,000 (voice) * Greg Cipes as Numbuh 679,670 (voice) * Ogie Banks as Numbuh 453,454 (voice) * Jason Marsden as Numbuh 80 (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Numbuh 735,736 (voice) * Tom Kane as Mr. Jefferson, the owner of the Gallagher Comic Shop (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls (voice, Easter egg cameo appearance) * Richard Horvitz as Numbuh 864,865 (voice) * Jess Harnell as Chef Pierre (voice) * Chris Edgerly as Numbuh 727,728 (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Numbuh 328,329 (voice) Other Voice Cast Members * Danny Cooksey as Numbuh 325,326 (voice) * Kath Soucie as Numbuh 238,239 (voice) * Jeremy Shada as Numbuh 532,461 (voice) * Ashley Johnson as Numbuh 275,872 (voice) * Bailee Madison as Numbuh 842,843 (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Principal Jones, the new school principal (voice) * Justin Shenkarow as Numbuh 165,166 (voice) * Francesca Smith as Numbuh 588,876 (voice) * Wally Wingert as Numbuh 751,876 (voice) * Jerry Trainor as Numbuh 964,292 (voice) * Cameron Boyce as Numbuh 394,395 (voice) * Nathan Kress as Numbuh 276,277 (voice) * Allison Janney as Numbuh 538,623 (voice) * Miranda Cosgrove as Numbuh 534,442 (voice) * Lane Toran as Numbuh 767,768 (voice) * John DiMaggio as Big Bad Brian (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Sorceress Varkula (voice) * Rodger Bumpass as Arachno Stone (voice) * Kimberly Brooks as Princess Madness (voice) * Clancy Brown as Dark Vorgoff (voice) * Nika Futterman as Dr. Radiation (voice